A polycarbonate resin, which is a thermoplastic resin prepared by reacting bisphenol A with phosgene, etc., is amorphous, thereby being transparent and having excellent heat resistance and electrical insulation. In addition, such a polycarbonate resin is known to have the highest impact strength among thermoplastic resins. Further, a polycarbonate resin exhibits minimal dimensional change due to moisture absorption and stable physical properties under a wide temperature range, thereby being an engineering plastic which is highly resistant to environmental changes.
Although such a polycarbonate resin is widely used in housings of electronic products and the like, it has week chemical resistance to cosmetics, gasoline, and the like. In addition, a polycarbonate resin has a disadvantage in that rigidity, such as internal deformation characteristics, thereof is insufficient for application to slim, large-area products.
A method of adding glass fiber, as a reinforcing agent, to a polycarbonate resin has been devised so as to increase rigidity such as internal deformation characteristics. Due to addition of glass fiber, the rigidity of a polycarbonate resin is significantly improved, but flowability thereof is decreased and superior impact strength and the like thereof are deteriorated. Particularly, glass fiber is protruded from a surface of a product, upon molding of the product, thereby leading to difficulties in obtaining a clean appearance.
Therefore, there is an urgent need for development of a polycarbonate resin having excellent chemical resistance, impact strength, and appearance characteristics while having a small deformation degree and a stable dimension to be applied to slim, large-area products.